A Girl Named Daphne Walker
by James Dean y2k
Summary: Hey! Here's my sixth story! And it's based on a true story! I had a friend whom this happened to, but I changed his name so that he has my name and his identity is protected. T for cursing


A Girl Named Daphne Walker

August 11, 1989

A boy with blond hair walked down the halls of Phoenix High School. His name was Dean Astley. He was some times addressed as Dean Asshole as he was known for his pranks on their rivals at Tucson High. He was a junior and it was the first day of school. He was about 6 feet tall, and was the star quarterback on the high school varsity football team, however, he couldn't maintain his grades, so he was dropped. Today, he wore a yellow Hulkamania shirt, black Nike shoes and black jeans. Even though he was the resident funny guy, he loathed attention, and would have rather traveled around with his oldest friend there; an auto shop student named Mason Harris. However, he mostly traveled alone.

In another part of the school, A girl with red hair walked in. Her name was Daphne Walker. She was about 5'9" and was at one point, a varsity cheerleader. However, when one nasty rumor, and that's all it was: it was a nasty rumor and nothing more, spread across the school, one by one, her short term friends all betrayed her, back stabbed her, lied to her, her current boyfriend cheated on her and in the process, turned Daphne from a sweet, warm, welcoming and loving person, into a cold and mean corpse-like being who loathed the world and was very hostile towards outsiders. She trusted no one except her closest friends. Today, she wore a black Mickey Mouse t-shirt, white shoes, and a white skirt. Two of her closest friends, whom she generally travels with, named Marie Fallon, and Marie's boyfriend (and Daphne's oldest guy friend) Nate Rink (he's from Texas).

Dean and Daphne had both met twice, as Nate was a good friend of both. Dean, despite becoming very well known for his pranks, possessed something no other guy at Phoenix High seemed to have: a real heart. Sad thing was that because of his heart, and him being very naive when it came to Daphne, he had set himself up for an easy and painful fall. He didn't know how Daphne reacted to outsiders, and he already had a bad name in Daphne's eyes. Well when he spoke to her for the first time in their Sophomore year, there was no friction because Dean had just moved there. Daphne was still the sweet person aforementioned. It was then that her current boyfriend cheated on her, and in the process, pushed her to her limit so that the next time Dean and Daphne met, near the end of Sophomore year, Daphne flat out ignored him, despite having met her once before. She didn't do it out of arrogance, or because something was wrong with his face or something of the sort. It was because she was afraid that Dean would turn out to be another cheater. She didn't bother to take a second look at him, but only because the pretty boys, that would eventually double-cross her, were all she knew. She thought if the pretty boys were bad, the rest of em were worse. Obviously not a good way to think, but who could blame her. Dean contemplated suicide, and later carried a grudge on Daphne because of her broken heart, unbeknownst to Dean at the time.

Well it was a new year at Phoenix High. Dean allegedly still carried that grudge of his, which was only known to Mason and Nate, but whether he let it go or not was debatable. Mason knew that once Dean set his mind on something, no one could stop him, even if it went so far that the law would have to get involved, not even the law could stop him. That suddenly changed as Dean aged. This was proven when shortly before school, Nate talked him out of seeking his revenge. "How did he?" You ask? Well, he explained to Dean that he should simply forgive and forget the whole incident. Dean responded by confessing that he contemplated suicide. Nate dismissed that by explaining that Dean had contemplated suicide, not because of Daphne, but because he felt sorry for himself. Dean just said that he wanted Daphne to see him as more than the local prankster, more than the funny guy, more than that sideshow quack that everyone laughs at and makes him do stupid things(I just saw Smallville. Shut up.). Nate told him that she felt almost the same way and explained why Daphne did what she did, which made Dean, generally an unforgiving person (as when someone close to him makes a mistake that ends up affecting him in some way or betrays him, he refuses to even acknowledge their existence), feel bad for her and want to figure out what he did to make her do it, and realized it wasn't his fault and wanted to give her what she needed and not what she wanted. That could be anything of the following: his heart, his forgiveness, money (it just popped in my head), or for Dean to walk out of her life. Dean never thought he'd get that chance.

Well it's a new year. On his way to Biology, he passed Daphne. Of course, they didn't speak. It took a few weeks before the pair would speak again. It would take a chance meeting to bring them together again. They met at a resident high school football game. It was then, that he found out that Daphne's façade, wasn't a façade. She was a lot better than Nate made her sound, she had no problems, and she was also taken. She dated a football player, #52 to be specific. Dean didn't know the guy's name, but by this point, he didn't care. He was so sick upon learning all this, he almost threw up, twice. He couldn't help but think that if he had kept up his grades, #52 could've been him, but #77 instead, because that had been his number. Either way, he didn't stand a chance. All he could do was stare at that goddamn #52 that pissed him off.

It would be another ten years passed before the pair would meet again. The two met at the film company of United Artists. Dean was now an actor, and Daphne, an actress. The two both auditioned for a role each, coincidentally for the same movie, A movie called "The Rebels of the West". Daphne and Dean themselves crossed paths a week or two later, and the two caught up: a while after the football game, Dean met a blonde girl named Jamie Lynn, and dated her all throughout high school, till one nasty rumor messed that up, while Daphne also fell victim to a similar rumor, and as a result, lost her football player boyfriend, and stayed single for the remainder of high school as a result. Well, they decided both to start over. No past memories, no problems, they didn't know each other. They gave it a try, and it worked as Dean and Daphne hit it off. Shame they only had the rest of the month to enjoy it.

Dean had a lot more problems than he let on. He was depressed, just thinking of Daphne. Now he had her, and now, wasn't quite sure what to do now. Luckily, he didn't need to decide: fate would decide to rear its ugly head and do the unthinkable. On October 10, 1999, Dean died of an accident on set: an explosion went off from the set next door. The explosion went out of control and Dean was caught in the fire, saving Daphne. Daphne and many of Dean's other friends all attended his funeral. Daphne later married another man, but she never forgot Dean. She passed away in her sleep on October 9, 2064, a day before the 65th anniversary of Dean's death. She died with an old, worn picture of Dean in her hand. She had also outlived her husband, or husbands. She married multiple times, trying to ease the pain. So many things she never said to Dean, so many things she never did, because of him, not to mention she died a virgin at 91 years old. She lived with that pain her entire life. She died with it, and yet she was with Dean again, but was separated again, when he went to heaven, and she went to hell. Dean went to heaven for saving Daphne without question, and Daphne went to hell for not loving him when she had the chance in high school.

The End.


End file.
